lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kawaguchi Moe
'Kawaguchi Moe '(川口 萌え Kawaguchi Moe), is a minor character and one of the Cures who attended in PreCure Academy in Lock On! Precure, also appears in Boing Boing Pretty Cure as the main character. She lives in a big busy city called Odayakana (which is quite close to Precure Town) with her mother and father. She has a habit of saying "Peachy~" or "Everything's peachy!" when it really isn't.' Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Healthy' (キュア ヘルシー Kyua ''Herushī) History Early Life Moe has always been a happy child, and loved doing silly things that made her parents laugh after a hard day at work. When she was four however, she was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes. Because of this, she spent most of her childhood in the hospital, and her parents had to work extra hard to pay for her treatment. As hard as it was for her, she tried to keep smiling and making others laugh, which made her lots of friends with the other children at the hospital. When she was a little older, she got better at managing her diabetes and became friends with Akagi Yua at a business party her parents were attending. The rest of her childhood involves frequent hospital visits, and fun school days with her friend Yua. Becoming Cure Healthy One day, Moe left her school bag unattended during lunch at her old school. During that time, Jacks and Marbles hid in her bag to hide from a member of the Paradox. When Moe got her bag back, they hid in there until Moe was on her way home from school. Little did she know, she was being chased by Thumbscrew, a member of the Paradox. That's when she finally noticed Jacks and Marbles in her bag. She saw the fear in their eyes and decided to protect them from him. He then turned a fairy into a monster called an Osoroshimo to attack them. She managed to hide from them, but as the monster hot closer and closer, Jacks decided to give Moe the Health Essence. Once the Health Essence was inside of her, a magical device called a Mist Bouncer appeared on her wrist, which let her transform into a Pretty Cure. Jacks gave her the name Healthy, and told her what to do. Healthy however completely ignored him and kicked the Osoroshimo away. When she undid her transformation, she passed out from the overwhelming power and somehow ended up at home in bed. Jacks and Marbles explained her role as a Pretty Cure and gave her a choice if she didn't want to be involved. After hearing their story however, Moe was set on protecting Jacks and Marbles, and vowed to stop the Paradox at all cost, even if her body couldn't handle it. Appearance !! Personality !! Cure Healthy '"The Protector of Health and Security, Cure Healthy!"' 健康と安全の保護, キュア ヘルシー！ Kenkō to anzen no hogo, Kyua Herushī!'' Cure Healthy (キュア ヘルシー Kyua Herushī) is Moe's alter ego. Transformation !! Attacks !! Relationships !! Etymology !! Cure Healthy: Moe's Cure alias is a name her fairy Jacks gave her. Trivia !! Category:Cures Category:Other Cures Category:PCA Students